You Play It Well
by lizteroid
Summary: Another of my Maura/Ian fics. The first night Ian spends with Maura.


_Author's Note:_ I quite like Maura/Ian. Firstly, I love Jonathan Cake (JCake) who played Ian in the episode, and secondly, I thought he was nice. He made Maura happy, and that was lovely.

**Disclaimer: **as always, I own nothing. Rights (and props) to TNT, Janet Tamaro, Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

><p>Finally Maura got home after processing the scene with Jane and arranging to have the body of the father taken back to her lab, where she registered him in to be ready to autopsy the following morning. Upon arriving home, Maura dropped her purse and keys onto the side table near to the door before she shed the leather jacket and odd shoes she had thrown on earlier, scanning the room as she looked for Ian, Maura saw something that had caught her eye.<p>

Moving towards the dining table, Maura spotted a bag, black and white with a notelet propped up against the side of it. She was curious as to what it was, so she moved towards it again, lifting the note and sliding it from the envelope, seeing Ian's wannabe delicate scrawl looping across it:

_Maura, _

_just look inside. _

_Change and meet me in the bedroom._

_Your man x_

Quickly, Maura peeked into the bag, but whatever it was had been wrapped up in soft gift tissue paper. She stood, peering into the bag before looking around to make sure Ian wasn't lurking behind her before she carefully unwrapped the contents of the bag, smiling to herself until she saw what it actually was. Maura swallowed and blinked as she looked down to what she was holding in her hands.

She looked back to the notelet and swallowed a little; _Change and meet me in the bedroom. _Ian had wrote. Maura took her time to decide on whether to enter the bedroom and ask him what it was, and why he had bought it for her, or do as he had said and play along with it. She finally come to a decision, however. Maura moved to the door and slid across the bolt, so nobody could disturb them for the night before she began to change, right there in the middle of her living room.

Sliding off her shirt and skinnies, Maura shivered as she stood in just her underwear, her scanties. Considering it was nearing the end of summer, it was already pretty chilly of an evening. Looking once more to the purchase Ian had made, Maura bit her lip before she slipped it on and smiled, smoothing the fabric down over her body. Looking down to herself, Maura smirked a little before placing the finishing touches and looking around again, this time noticing a new pair of shoes next to the sofa.

Maura slunk her way to the sofa and perched on the edge, looking down to the new shoes, picking one up, she read the label inside: **LOUBOUTIN. **Maura almost passed out. She quickly slipped her feet into the pumps, fastening the ankle band around her ankle before she stood, smiling down at herself. It was most definitely time to head into the bedroom.

The Medical examiner clacked her way along the hallway, stopping to say a quick hello to her pet tortoise, Bass before she reached for the handle of her bedroom. Turning it, she peered inside slowly, she saw Ian's feet crossed over at the ankles, he was reclining on the bed, arms tucked up behind his head and he seemed to be asleep. Entering the room quietly, Maura smiled, closing the door softly before moving into the room, the whole time keeping her focus on Ian, to see if he would wake and see her.

He did not. So, Maura leaned over slightly and touched his upper arm. His skin was warm under her fingers, and his form looked so good in the gentle light of the bedside lamps. She waited on Ian to open his eyes before she smiled to him, her face mere inches away from his as he blinked, probably re-focusing his eyes, adjusting them so he could see his beauty properly.

Ian blinked several times as Maura came into focus in front of him. She was most certainly a vision. The light from the lamp cast an almost angelic glow behind her head, her hair turning an extravagant honey blonde color. Ian wanted nothing more than to just reach up and pull her close to him, press his lips hotly to Maura's but, he had to play this well. He wanted to draw it out. Ian remembered the time they'd stayed together in his tent when they had been together in Ethiopia and they'd joked about doing this kind of thing, he had made it happen tonight, and he certainly was not going to waste this perfectly good chance of seeing Maura like this.

"Is it that time already, Nurse...?" Ian smirked, moving his arms from behind his head and looking to Maura, drinking in the sight of her.

"And, what time would that be, Ian?" Maura tilted her head, giving herself an innocent air.

"Well, you woke me from my nap, I'm assuming you had a reason..."

"Oh, sure..." Maura furrowed her brows briefly before she nodded a little, losing herself for a moment before she thought up something quickly. Kneeling one leg on the bed beside Ian, Maura smiled to him gently and looked into his eyes, "I was going to take your temperature." she told him, feeling his hand sliding up her thigh, under her dress and round the back to gently squeeze her buttocks.

Ian smirked softly as he saw Maura flinch a little at the unexpected contact from his wandering fingers but she then blushed a little. He looked over her, raking his eyes over her body, examining every curve the dress clung too, highlighting her cleavage. Everything. Upon hearing she was about to check his temperature, Ian dropped open his mouth, allowing for her to produce the thermometer, but she never did.

"Guess again..." she smirked a little, moving her hands to the buckle of his trousers, keeping her eyes locked with his the whole time.

Ian's eyes widened momentarily before he smirked again, "You know..." he moved his fingers through her luscious hair, watching as her lose curls sprung back into shape when his fingers passed, "You play it well, Maura..." he told her, feeling her hand slip inside his trousers.

Locking her eyes with Ian's again, Maura smirked briefly before she simply said, "I haven't even begun playing yet..."


End file.
